The Love Curse
by BelieverQueen
Summary: Warning: Romantic Regina/Henry, incest underage. Regina suffers from an... unusual and very embarrassing curse and only one person, her son, can help her. Will she overcome her shame and accept the help? Set just after the season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : This story contains a parent/(underage) child incestuous sexual relationship.  
**

_**Author's Note :**_ Hey, this is my first BQ story and English isn't my native language so please bear with me and review ;)

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Regina was angry. No, that's not strong enough. Regina was beyond _pissed_. And of course, it's exactly in those moments that she took the worst decisions. And that's how she found herself in Gold's shop – who was on his honeymoon with his new wife – looking for a missing a ingredient to cast a spell on that insufferable _Savior_ who happened to have ruined her life by taking away her last chance at True Love.

After ravaging the whole shop, she found a box that she felt emanated magic. _Finally_, she thought. Were she not so angry, she would have realised that it was really easy to find. Hidden, but not that protected. But she was, so without a second thought she tried wihout success to open it. Not patient enough to look for a key and sensing she probably wouldn't find one, she opened it by magic. As soon as it opened, a puff of black smoke appeared, she unintentionally inhaled some and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, Regina felt a little warm and pretty good, so she figured the smoke was just here to deter people from stealing. She found the ingredient she was looking for but her impromptu nap allowed her to calm down and think about the consequences of doing such a thing. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore and she knew Henry would never forgive her should she do something to his other mother. Since she broke the curse, she became much closer to Henry and that was enough for her. Coming to her senses, she walked out of Gold's shop empty handed and went home.

Driving through the streets to reach her mansion, she couldn't help but think about her son and how glad she was that things were finally good between them. She felt the heat intensify and a slight discomfort between her legs but nothing alarming so she shook it off.

* * *

"Mom! Where've you been? I was looking for you everywhere! Are you okay?" Henry asked before she even had time to close the door of her mansion.

"Yes, Henry, I'm fine, don't worry." And she was, she had started seeing Robin a week ago, she didn't have feelings for him but she was tired of having all of her chances at love taken away from her before they even truly begun. "I won't go all Evil Queen on Emma if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I was worried about. I know you're not her anymore. It was you I was worried about. Don't do that to me again, mom. I was so worried!" He said, stepping towards her and engulfing her in a strong hug.

Still not used to receiving such love from him, she reveled in this hug and hugged him tight back. But she soon felt that warm feeling from earlier intensify tenfold and it was more than enough for her to determine what it was. Arousal. This time she couldn't ignore it. She gasped and quickly pushed Henry away.

"What's wrong, mom?" Henry asked.

"What? Hum, nothing, I'm just tired, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Henry." She said awkardly and blushed, not even kissing him on he forehead like she always does.

Not understanding in the least what just happened, Henry went to his room as well, wondering what was happening to her.

Once she was alone in her room, Regina quickly undressed and put on her silk nightie and got under the covers, trying to wrap her mind about what she just felt... and was still feeling. She quickly found out that the more she thought of her little boy, the wetter she was. She felt truly disgusted by herself. She try to think about what could have caused this, she had never looked at Henry this way before. Regina quickly realised that all that time she had been thinking about Henry trying to comprehend what was happening to her and had to suppress the urge to cross the hall, storm into Henry's bedroom and- _NO!_, she scolded herself. And then she knew. Gold. _That bastard imp and his fucking smoke!_ She wanted to look into her magic books for what kind of cruel spell was hidden in that box but the throbbing between her thighs was getting really uncomfortable, borderline painful and she resisted touching herself for as long as she could and then more but it was a vicious circle, the more she was aroused, the more she thought about Henry and the moreshe thought about Henry... Finally, when it was all she could think about, she figured she had to take care of it to be able to concentrate on a way to kill the imp later.

She snaked a hand under her shirt to roll a nipple between her fingers. "Oh... " she moaned quietly, the nipple was already rock hard and very sensitive and the moisture between her legs told her she was way past foreplay so she slipped her other hand inside her panties and found that she was _dripping_. She started with slow circles on her clit, trying to imagine any attractive person she knew but Henry. Finally she settled for some faceless man moving his fingers on her clit. She then dipped her finger in her entrance, and then back up, spreading the wetness all over her slit and went back to her clit. "Yes..."

In a matter of minutes, she found herself at the edge and was now rubbing furious circles on her clit and rocking her hips. She quickly discovered that she could not orgasm thinking of any of the person she knew, it didn't work either with a faceless person. Immensely ashamed of herself, she imagined Henry's fingers instead of hers, and immediately fell deliciously over the edge, shaking from the very powerful orgasm and moaned a quiet "Henry..." before she could put her hand on her mouth.

* * *

From the other side of the door, Henry could barely suppress his gasp at what he just heard.

A few minutes ago, he went out of his room to check on his mother, intent on asking her about her strange behavior and if it was about Robin. He was about to knock when he heard deep moaning and a wet noise. He realised what she was doing and got hard in seconds. Forgetting about his question, he reach down his pajama pants and started stroking himself, not risking letting his chance go thinking it may never happen again.

He had realised he loved her as more than a mother when the curse ended and his romantic feelings for her didn't. So when he heard his name tumble from his mother's lips when he guessed she reached her peak, he couldn't help but come too. Quickly wiping his semen off the door he accidentally stained with his sleeve he fled to his room with the biggest shit-eating grin ever on his face.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_That's it for the first chapter, let me know if I should continue and if there are any mistakes or things I should improve. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note :**_ First of all, _thank you_ to the kind reviewers, the favoriters, the followers and the readers of the dark. About the story, I can tell you that it's not going to be very long and I'll try to keep the updates as regular as possible although maybe not every day (just discovered that writing is harder than it looks). So, here's chapter 2, enjoy :)

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, as Regina started cooking pancakes, it took all she had to just focus on the magic books she had to read at her mausoleum and ways to kill that bastard Rumplestiltskin, and she was pretty successful at that, until...

"Morning, mom," Henry said cheerfully and went to kiss his mom on the cheek as he usually did, but also to test his theory. If possible, his smirk grew even bigger upon seeing her cheeks go bright red.

"Good morning, Henry. What put you in such a good mood? In my memories, you're not a morning person." She asked and tried her best to ignore what his kiss did to her and tried even harder not to think about what her son was doing to her in her little fantasy last night.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad to see you're not upset about Robin." He decided not to tell her he knew right now. He prefered playing a little with her. "So, what do you wanna do today? Since there are no more Wicked Witches to stop, and no more moms in the past I thought we could spend the day together ?"

"I'd love to Henry but," she quickly thought of an excuse so he doesn't get suspicious about her rummaging through her magic books and avoiding him, "I need to find new ways to protect this town and especially you so I'm going to look for new protecting spells in mine and my mother's magic books."

"Please mom, I wanna spend some time with you. We spent a whole year apart! I understand that you're worried but I wanna see you. That's why I'm here and not with Ma." He started to pout, puppy eyes she could never resist firmly in place. "Please, mom?"

"Fine, but I need to start searching now so maybe you can cook with me when I come home for lunch?" She missed her son, and she wanted to spend time with him. Not even Rumple-fucking-stiltskin would keep her from him.

"Great. Thanks mom."

* * *

A few hours later, Regina was starting to lose hope of finding what type curse she was under. She had been at it for hours and translating Elvish to English was starting to get tiring. She was about to close the book she was reading and go home for lunch with Henry when a certain curse caught her attention: _The Love Curse_. More precisely, _The True Love Curse_.

With every sentence translated, she panicked more. The person who is afflicted by this curse can only be sexually satisfied by thoughts of their True Love at worst and their touch at best. Satisfaction by thoughts of the True Love only work for a limited amount of time as the their touch becomes soon necessary. If the cursed refuses to yield to temptation, the frustation grows rapidly unbearable and becomes the only thing the cursed can think about. The book said nothing about how to break the curse. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled, slammed the book shut, threw it across the room and proceeded to smash every breakable object in her vault.

* * *

"Hey, mom. Have you found the spells you were looking for ?" Henry asked when she crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

"Yes, Henry, I have. But I have to look for more." She realised she actually needed to find protection spells and it would be time away from Henry. _God, since when do I look for excuses to be away from my son!_

"Oh, ok. So, what are we cooking?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Something simple, how about pasta with chicken and vegeables and apple turnovers for dessert?"

"Ok. Let's get started!" They took out all the ingredients and started chopping the vegetables. Henry knew how to do it right but he cut them wrong on purpose. Soon enough,

"No Henry, not like this. How many times do I have to show you?" She then slowly cut her own vegetable to show him how to do it.

"I know, but I just can't do it right. Help me, please?" He shook his wrists to show her how he wanted her to help him.

Regina hesitated. It was already hard enough not to think about him in an inappropriate way and she didn't know if she could handle touching him like this. But she reasoned she couldn't let him get suspicious so she walked over to him and tentatively placed her hands on his to show him the movement. She immediately regretted it because the simple touch of his skin had her creaming her panties. The closed distance between them didn't make things easier for her either. But when he turned his head to look at her and her gaze reflexively flicked to his lips she felt the heat spread all over her body, flushing her face to settle between her legs.

Henry noticed her reaction to his closeness and internally smirked. In an attempt to grab her shoulder and_ innocently_ ask her what was wrong, he not-so-accidentally brushed his arm against her breast. The reaction was immediate. Regina fled the room as though it was on fire muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom.

Once she was in her room, Regina's previous panic resurfaced. How long was she going to be able to hide it from him? Eventually she's going to need his help. _Shit!_

Right now, though, she had a pressing matter that needed her attention. She settled on the bed, hiked up her dress, pushed aside her soaked panties and plunged two fingers into her heat without preamble as she had to go back downstairs soon. She wasted no time trying to think of anybody else and imagined her son sucking her breast into his mouth as she teased and rolled a nipple between her fingers. She then imagined him slowly making his way down and taking her clit into his mouth flicking his tongue over it relentlessly. Soon enough, she couldn't keep her moans in, "Yes, Henry..." and added a third finger, her palm hitting her clit at every thrust. Her movements became erratic and she knew she was just at the edge, her arousal at its highest but falling over that edge was a tad more difficult than the last time. Finally, imagining Henry kissing her neck, she came hard all over her palm, "Fuck, Henry... " she moaned riding the waves of pleasure.

Of course, Henry had discreetly followed her and heard everything. He didn't risk taking care of himself this time so, taken by surprise when he heard her finish, he quickly returned to the kitchen behind the counter to hide his rock hard erection, internally smacking himself for not thinking about that.

When she came back in the kitchen a minute later, probably after freshening up, Henry noticed her still red cheeks, and when she took back her knife to cut the vegetables, he saw that the tip of three of her fingers was slightly wrinkled and it did nothing to help his blood flow elsewhere than in his cock.

"After we eat, do you wanna watch a movie with me? I'll let you with your books after, I promise."

"Hmm... " She hesitated, remembering the way her body reacted to just cooking with with him, "Ok, Henry." She just took care of herself, what could possibly go wrong?

Henry smirked. _I'm gonna make my move during that movie_, he promised himself.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_Hope you enjoyed. You can always leave a review or PM me about things you liked or didn't like. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note : **_Thank you again to all of you. You have no idea how much your support means to me and I hope I won't disappoint you. I also wanted to give special thanks to **askandiwilllie** and **secretsillnevertell** because without them, I'm not sure there would be many BQ stories. Anyway, on that note, movie time ;)

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After their lunch, Regina and Henry settled on the couch to watch one of Regina's favorites. She chose it because she didn't want to risk being bored and imagine things about Henry as a distraction. Henry agreed because he never planned on actually watching it.

Seeing Henry sit, Regina chose to settle as far from him as possible on the other end of the couch. _Very well_, he thought, _wanna challenge me? I'm up to it_. After seeing the first half of the movie and a few discreet movements to slide closer to her, he boldly laid his head on her lap, like he used to do when he was little.

Regina tensed as she felt his head on her lap. She discovered that even after pleasuring herself, her body was still just as sensitive to his touch as before. What's more, knowing that if he just turned his head, hiked up her dress and slid his tongue out she would- _Stop! Oh my god, what did I get myself into? This movie was such a bad idea!_ She could already feel her chest and neck redden and her panties getting wet as she shifted uncomfortably, trying to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure.

Henry smirked in her lap, already smelling the arousal coming off of her in waves. He waited a few more minutes until his next move - not wanting to scare her away – and gently placed his hand on her knee, next to his head. If the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by, his move didn't go unnoticed.

Regina was now _freaking out_. She didn't how much longer she could control herself. She had no idea what the movie was about anymore. The only thing she could think of was how much she wanted to lift his head, kiss him hard, take off all their clothes, then jump his bones until the sun came up next morning.

Henry really pushed her to her limits when he started rubbing her knee and lower thigh. By this time, she wasn't able to catch the moan before it fell from her lips, which made Henry's erection grow even harder.

But when Henry started massaging her leg just beneath the hem of her dress, even in her lust filled haze Regina realised that this was not the normal behavior of a son towards his mother. "Henry, w-what are you doing?" This came out much more breathless than she'd intended.

Knowing he was busted, Henry decided to stop playing and start acting. He slowly sat up and leaned in towards her mouth. Seeing she was completely frozen in place, he took his chance and pressed his lips against hers.

Regina sat completely frozen. But when his lips touched hers, she lost her inhibitions and moaned loudly, promptly kissing him back. As soon as she felt his tongue running over her lower lip though, she snapped back to reality, reluctanly pushing him back.

"Henry, stop. What are you doing? I'm... I'm your mother."

"Isn't it what you want? Because _I _want you. I've wanted you since I came back from New York and you were the sexy mayor who always wanted to spend time with me and who looked at me all the time with a loving gaze. I know I should have stopped feeling that after I regained my memories but I can't help it, you're so hot! And since I know you feel something for me too..." He captured her lips with his once again. After a few seconds, Regina abruptly broke the kiss again.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, you know I feel something?" The fear that instilled in her eyes clouded momentarily the arousal.

"I heard you moan my name when you masturbated yesterday and earlier today."

"Oh my god, Henry, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, downright mortified, putting her head in her palms.

"Shh, don't be sorry, that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard." He shifted to take her hands from her face and kiss her again. That's when she felt his erection press against side. Her arousal coming back full force, she was sharply reminded that she desperately needed an orgasm and she needed it _now_. She knew this time her own hand wouldn't be nearly enough.

"Ok Henry, I promise I have an explanation that I'll give you later but right now I really need you to touch me." She decided she'd deal with the way his eyes darkened and his breath quickened later since she felt his hand stroke her neck, descending toward her breast as his other hand went from her side towards her other breast. She whimpered feeling his thumbs graze her already hard nipples and grasped his neck bringing his mouth towards hers for a deep and needy kiss. This time, she was the one who almost forced her tongue down his throat.

Henry then slipped a leg between her thighs – her dress barely covering her wet panty clad pussy from all the shifting she did trying to alleviate the pressure of her throbbing clit – and growled, realising this was really happening and he was actually making his mom that wet. He also realised his dick was so hard it was getting painful. "Mom I need you too..."

Lost in her arousal, Regina reached into her son's pants and started stroking his cock, moaning at how hard he was for her. She stopped him when he tried to pull at the waistband of her panties, not ready for him to touch her directly. Instead, she directed his hand over clit through her panties and showed him the movement with her hand over his. "Ah... " she exhaled removing her hand, letting him continue on his own. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, pumping his cock faster.

"Fuck, mom... " The noises she produced made Henry aware of the fact that he was already very close to coming. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face, the pleasure he was giving her written all over it. He rubbed faster and faster circles when he understood that it made her pump him faster and grip him harder. "Mom, I'm gonna come." He warned her, pinching her nipple, making her cry out.

She directed his cock towards her thigh, so as to not stain her dress and a second later, her thigh was covered in hot clear liquid, him being too young to produce sperm. Before she could think about what she was doing, she brought her hand to her mouth and tasted the bit that landed on her hand, making them both groan and his dick twitch.

Remembering he had a mission, even though his finger burned from the movement on the lace of her underwear, he stroked harder and harder, faster and faster to pleasure her, continued caressing her breasts through her bra and ran his tongue along her neck stopping at her pulse point to suck on it. "Yes, Henry, fuck! I'm so close!" Her chest was heaving, her thighs already trembling and she gripped the back of his head to bring him closer to her "Hmm, yes, don't stop! Please, don't stop!" She almost screamed, rolling her hips to meet his fingers and leaving crescent marks with her nails on the back of his neck. With one last hard pinch on her nipple she cried out loud enough for half the town to hear "Ohhhh, fuck, Henry!" as she came hard all over his palm.

Henry was mesmerized by the sight of his mother coming undone with her scrunched up face, tightly shut eyes and disheveled hair. He slowed his movement, bringing her down gently. After a few moments, Regina opened her eyes, regained her senses and realised, horrified, what she had just done. _My son just gave me orgasm after I gave him one_.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_Hope you liked it, though I'm not really satisfied with it. Either way you can always leave a review or PM me :) Next time is explanation time. See you soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note :**_ Hey guys, here's the next chapter. No smut here but we all know that talk was necessary. This chapter turned out so far from what I originally planned that I'm starting to wonder if my brain and my hands are part of the same person. Hope you'll like it anyway.

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Henry, I think we need to talk." Regina said sternly as she tried to regain her composure and erase that post orgasmic bliss of her face.

"Hum, ok. What do you want to talk about?" Henry sensed that nothing good was about to come out of that conversation so he tried to delay it a bit.

"About the last council meeting of course," she snapped. Regina was angry with herself and it started to show. When she saw Henry's wince though, she softened. "Henry, I think we need to talk about your feelings for me."

"What about them? I told you, I love you as my mom but I fell for you when I met you without my memories. You were just the most beautiful woman I had ever seen so I began to lust after you and then you were always trying to spend time with me, and you were always so caring, you had such love in your eyes, and you seemed kinda protective over me like this time David let me drive his truck, so I couldn't help but fall in love with you. And then you became my mom again when Ma gave me the book and I was so confused but the only thing that was clear in my head was that I still loved you and that I was still in love with you. I _am_ still in love with you. So when I heard you touching yourself thinking about me, I thought that at least you had a physical attraction to me and that's more than enough for me but when I see the look on your face right now I'm thinking maybe I was wrong."

Regina sat stunned. That was not what she expected. She did not know how to handle this. "Oh, Henry sweeheart," she said pulling him to her side, his head resting on her shoulder. "You know I love you, you know that, right?" She felt him nod against her. "But I have to tell you the truth. I have been cursed."

"What?" Henry sat up and looked at her, confusion and worry etched on his face.

"After Emma brought Marian back, I went to Gold's shop, looking for an ingredient I needed to enact a revenge upon your birthmother -don't worry I thought about you after and came to my senses. I know that's not who I am anymore.- Anyway, when I opened the box containing what I was looking for, a black smoke seeped out of it, knocked me out and that's when I started having... inappropriate thoughts about you."

"What? What is this curse?"

"When I told you I went to my vault to find protection spells, I was actually looking for that curse. It's The Love Curse. Originally, this curse was made for True Loves to admit their feelings to one another, excepting True Loves sharing the same blood, to avoid this situation. The effects are that I have an overwhelming sexual desire for you everytime I think about you and it's even worse when I touch you which is pretty problematic since I think about you all the time. At first, I was able to take care of it myself as you unfortunately heard, but soon my desire for you became too intense and I had to involve you in this. I'm sorry. Fortunately, my... episodes... are less frequent when you... take care of it. But I can't ask you to do it again. I have to find a way to break this curse and hopefully our... previous actions will give me a long enough reprieve to actually work on it."

To say Henry didn't see that coming would be the understatement of the decade. So she didn't actually want him. He decided to push down his disappointment, _she needs me_, he reminded himself, _that's what matters and that's enough... for now_.

He slowly processed everything she said and looked at her. Her wide eyes were darting back forth between his and she was gnawing on her bottom lip. Deciding she might have a nervous breakdown if he didn't speak soon, he asked her, "Why would Gold do that? And why don't you want me to help?"

Relieved that he wasn't angry and not nearly as disgusted by her as she was, she answered, "He did that because he knew that only people who had magic could open the box. That left Emma, the fairies and me. He supposed that Emma's True Love was Neal so except you she didn't have one and it wouldn't work with her on you because you're blood related. We all know the fairies don't have True Loves and as for me, I guess he didn't plan on Robin but anyway now that doesn't change anything and he knew I only had you and since he doesn't exactly hold me in his heart, he probably thought it would be fun to torture me, knowing I could never act on it. He certainly didn't plan on you having that kind of feelings for me. And that's the reason why I can't let you help me. That and the fact that you are a child. _My_ child. This is all levels of wrong."

"But mom, you're gonna need me at some point. I don't think you'll find a way to break the curse overnight and I am not going to let you suffer when I can do something about it. Something I am so willing to do. You won't be able to get any work done anyway if you have one of your sex attacks-"

"Henry!" She scolded, blushing.

He ignored her, "-so please, mom, let me do this one thing for you. Let me take care of you for once. I promise I won't try anything you don't want me to on you. I'm not stupid, I know we can never be a couple, but you need me and I want to help you the best I can."

Regina considered this. Deep down, she knew he was right and she was going to need him sooner or later. But she couldn't shake that feeling of guilt and shame every time she looked at him and thought that she was taking his innocence, though he didn't seem very innocent stroking her thigh earlier- _Wait a minute..._ "Did you trigger my... episode on purpose earlier with your head on my lap and your wandering hand?"

_Uh oh_. Henry looked everything like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hmm, well, you see... At the time, I didn't know you were cursed but um, maybe? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, will you let me help you?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at him but decided to let it slide. "… Yes, Henry, I will let you help me-" she saw him starting grinning like an idiot, "_but_ there are rules. No inappropriate touching outside of one of my attacks and no one must know. And when I say no one I mean not any living -or dead- soul, not your diary not anything. Understood?"

He nodded excitedly. _I won't get caught next time I trigger one of her sex attacks!_

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_ Feedback would be great :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note :**_ Hey! This chapter is just a tad longer, I hope you'll like it ;)

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

As the next few days went on, Regina was glad that Henry gave her time to process the situation and wasn't mad that she was avoiding him. It gave her time to accept that no matter how much she fought it, she needed his help. So now, she was back at the office, pretending to do mayoral work but actually looking for a way to break the curse, succeeding in not thinking about Henry as she had been doing for the past few days. Henry had agreed to stay at Emma's new appartment for a while so she could get some work done. Emma had called Regina muliple times this week to apologize and Regina forgave her, she knew that was the right thing to do and she was done with revenge anyway.

The sound of her intercom buzzing jerked her out of her thoughts. "Madame Mayor? Sheriff Swan is here to see you."

"Okay, thank you Miss Decker, send her in." Regina quickly hid the magic book she was studying in a drawer and took out random paperwork just as the door opened.

"Hello Emma, what can I do for you?" She gestured to chair on the other side of her desk for her to sit.

"Hi. Hum, I wanted to talk to you about Henry. He's been spending a whole week at my house so I was thinking maybe it's time to work on a schedule?"

_Damn_. So much for not thinking about him, he was now at the center of the conversation. A conversation she could not avoid.

"Yes, you're right. Why don't you work on a schedule with Henry, see if it's ok with him and then send it to me and I'll tell you if I agree?" Maybe she _could_ avoid that conversation after all.

Maybe not. "Well, since you gave me that speech when I wanted to go back to New York about how you're just as much his mother as I am and that you wanted to be involved in every single decision I make about him, I thought you would want to do that with me?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Yes, dear, you're right. Did you already have something in mind?"

"Actually, yes. Classical shared custody, one week at mine, one week at yours."

"It's fine with me. What about the holidays? I want Christmas." Regina asked, preparing for a fight.

"Same, half the time with me, the other half with you and as for Thanksgiving and Christmas, I thought we would all spend it together with my parents, you know, like a family." Emma answered shyly.

"Oh." She hadn't expected that. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad we got an agreement that works for the three of us and without a fight. And I'm glad we kinda get along now. Henry's thrilled about that."

"Yes, I'm sure he is." _Please, stop speaking about Henry! _

"Speaking of Henry," _Damn it! _"have you noticed that he looks happier now? Especially this week."

Regina was starting to feel tingles. "Yes, dear, I have. I'm sure it's because he's glad to be back with all of his family."

"Yeah, that must be it. It's good to be home. He wouldn't have been happy if I had taken him away. He's so happy to be reunited with you he can't stop talking about you."

A strong pulse of heat flashed to Regina's core at those word. _No no no no! _But those words also worried her, she'll need to have a talk with him about discretion. Damn it, she was thinking about him again, she realised as she shifted to accomodate the uncomforable arousal starting to pool between her legs. "Really? What did he say?" _Why the hell did I ask her that? This is the worst question I could possibly ask. _

"He's always talking about the breaking of the curse, how you changed just for him, how glad he is that you have a good relationship now and how sorry he is that he treated you badly. He can't stop rambling about all the stuff in New York that reminded him of you like that apple tree, but I'm sure he told you about all that."

By the time Emma stopped talking, there was a raging inferno between Regina's legs. She was sure that if she looked, she would see a wet spot on her skirt and that her face was flushed, her breathing becoming heavier. All in all, she must look a wanton mess.

"Are you ok, Regina?" Emma asked worried.

"Yes, I just have a migraine. It's ok, I'll take some pills. But I think I'm going to cut short our meeting." Regina tried her best to control her voice and gripping the pen she had in hand was the only thing keeping her from throwing her hand down her pants and start without Henry.

"Yeah, of course, I was done anyway. Do you need anything? Do you want me to drive you back to the mansion? You don't look like you can drive."

_I couldn't even walk if I tried._ "No thank you. I'm just going to take some Aspirin and lie down on the couch. I suppose you can see yourself out."

"Okay. Well, I hope it'll get better soon. I'll tell you secretary not to disturb you for a while."

"Thank you. Goodbye Emma."

Thankfully, school was over by now so as soon as the door closed, Regina called Henry. "Hi mom, what's up?"

"Henry, I need you right now at my office." She said breathlessly and hang up.

Five agonizing minutes later, Henry barged into her office, having successfully avoided the secretary. "Mom, are you okay? Are you having an attack again?" He asked almost jogging to her desk.

She somehow managed to stand up and meet him halfway at the front of her desk. She answered him by pulling him in for a deep kiss that got heated pretty fast. Henry struggled to keep up with her and moaned when she nipped then sucked his bottom lip.

She immediately pulled back and put a finger on his lips, gesturing with her other hand to the door. On the other side, her secretary was still here and the last thing they needed was her barging in. He nodded and started kissing her neck as she fumbled to unbuckle his belt. He put a hand on her wrists though to stop her. She raised an eyebrow in question as she could clearly that his member needed attention. "You first," he answered the silent question and quickly lifted her up on the edge of her desk.

She didn't even have enough time to register what he was doing as he was already back to kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point. She gripped the back of his neck to pull him closer as she started rolling her hips against the bulge in his pants.

He then unbutonned the first few buttons of her blouse and pushed up her bra, just enough to free her breasts. He sucked on her earlobe and whispered "You're so beautiful." She pulled him back in for a kiss to stifle a moan. He kissed his way down her neck again, to her collarbone and finally sucked one nipple into his mouth. Regina covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out and bit into it when he gently bit her nipple, her other hand still at the back of his neck to keep him close.

His hands, previously resting on her lower thighs started their journey up under her skirt, pushing it up, his nails lightly raking her inner thighs until he met her lace covered sex. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and seeing she didn't stop him and even lifted her hips up to help him, he slowly pulled her underwear down and off and tossed it aside. He quickly brought his fingers back to her center and unintentionally groaned when he felt how wet she was for him.

It took everything Regina had not to moan loudly when he finally touched her where she needed him most. His unexperienced fingers started rubbing quick circles over her clit and his tongue flicked over her hardened nipple. When she started trembling, he figured she was close so he stopped his work on her clit and she almost whimpered at the loss. That is until he plunged two fingers as deep as they could go within her and started thrusting hard and fast. He remembered something he read on the internet this week and decided to try it so he curled his fingers upwards and sure enough, she started to shake violently.

Regina bit into her palm so hard she almost drew blood as she orgasmed and this time, she couldn't sifle the moan that escaped her mouth. She was about to gently go down from her high as they heard a knock on the door.

"Regina?" Emma's voice. _Fuck!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note :**_ This chapter is not to be taken too seriously. I know some parts seem a bit too much but I had too much fun writing it to change it!

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Henry thought his mom deserved a medal for her reaction time. She stared wide eyed at him for not even a split second before she started reacting and then things went to fast for him to assimilate.

Seeing Henry still staring at her with codfish eyes, Regina decided to handle the situation herself. So, in not enough time to say it, she grabbed Henry by his shirt, dragged him to the adjoining bathroom of her office and summarily shoved him in before pushing down her now wrinkled skirt and her bra. She heard the knob twisting and she was thankful for her three decades of butonning shirts everyday as she did it in record time just before doing the most unladylike jump on her office couch ever.

"Regina?" Emma peeked her head in the office before stepping in.

"Yes, dear?" Regina was having a hard time controlling her breathing and fighting hard to erase the 'just got thoroughly fucked' look of her face.

"The pills you took aren't effecting yet? I thought I heard moaning and then some rustling." Emma asked approaching Regina's desk.

_If only you knew... _"No, not yet, the rustle is probably because I'm a little restless."

"Yeah, I'll leave you to it. I just forgot my phone here, I guess it just fell from my pocket." She started looking everywhere around the office and that's when Regina saw it. No, not the phone, her panties, right there, probably still wet and smelling of arousal, lying on the floor not two feet from Emma who was purposely looking everywhere around her to find her goddamn phone. _I'm fucked. And this time, not in the good way. Unless..._

"Why don't you sit down and I'll ring you, ok?" Regina sat up on the couch and patted the space next to her to drive her away from the offending panties. She didn't wait for an answer as she took her phone and scrolled through her contact list.

"Yeah, okay." Emma sat next to Regina and a few seconds later, she heard her phone ring from under Regina's desk. She took it, missed the panties much to Regina's relief and just as the latter was almost considering a victory dance when she left, Emma asked "Can I use your bathroom, please? Just for a second and I promise I'll leave you alone."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me! _She couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. "Yes, of course. Be careful, I spilled water earlier so the floor may be slippery next to the _big, empty closet_." Why she said big, empty closet louder than necessary was a mystery to Emma.

"Um, okay. Thanks." And she went in the bahroom.

Henry had barely enough time to get into the _big, empty closet_ before his mother walked in. He could bear to hear his mother pee but he had a wave of nausea when she muttered a comment about needing to trim her hair _down there_.

When she finally got out of the bathroom, she decided to go through the other side of the desk to bring Regina the Aspirin bottle just in case she needed another. She was about to give it to her when she saw a black heap on the floor.

"Regina, you dropped something," she said as she picked it up and immediately recognized what it was as the smell hit her. Oh_. Oh! _She quickly put it down on the desk and forgot about the Aspirin. "So, um, I'll stop bothering you and I'm gonna go. _Enjoy_ your 'nap'!" She winked and walked out of Regina's office smiling to herself. _So _that_ explains the flushed face and wrinkled skirt._

When the door closed, Regina sighed and laid back down on the couch. "You can come out, dear, she's gone."

Henry came out of the bathroom and walked to the couch. "Well, that went well." Henry said, lifting Regina's legs, flopping on the couch and putting them onto his lap.

Regina snorted. "Speak for yourself. Now she thinks I'm masturbating in the office."

"Would you rather she knew the truth?"

"Of course not. Which reminds me that we need to talk." Regina said sternly.

_Uh oh. What did I do this time? _"Really? About what?" He needed to distract her so he put his hands on her ankles and started rubbing up and down.

"Henry, stop that. Stop trying to distract me provoking an attack, it won't work, I just had one. And you're disobeying one of our rules about innapropriate touching, you know that. We need to talk about the other rule. You're not being discreet enough, Emma noticed that you talk about me all the time and- Oh god, STOP!" He was now stroking the underside of her knee.

Regina jumped and reflexively bent her legs at the knee to put them off his lap. She forgot that she had no panties on so Henry was now directly facing her bare pussy, which made him hard. Regina noticed and knew it was too late. She was starting to feel that heat again and her core became moist. _No, it's too soon, I just had one!_

"Damn it, Henry, this conversation is not over!" Regina said before her anger turned to arousal as Henry started kissing her knees. He knew he was already in trouble so what did he have to lose? She sat up to grip his shoulders and push him back but settled for fisting her hands in his shirt, not pushing him but not pulling him either, as he kissed her upper thigh and turned to plant wet kisses on her inner thigh. She moaned when he nipped at it, so close to where she now needed him. She knew what he was going to try and though it send her anoher dose of arousal, she didn't know if he was ready yet.

"Henry... Get back up here, I'm not sure you're ready for that." She half moaned unconvincingly.

"Please, mom. I just want to make you feel good." He planted one last kiss on her inner thigh and hovered above her center. "I want to taste you. Don't you want to taste yourself when you kiss me?"

That did it for her. He saw her resolve wavering so he slowly licked her entire slit from the base to the top of the hood of her clit. Approving of her taste, he hummed against her clit, sending vibrations and stared sucking on it. She lost the last of her resolve and moaned quietly, lightly moving her hips to direct him the spot that made her shudder.

Henry was having a hard time reading her and operating his tongue. _Damn, this is harder than I thought... _Knowing he couldn't give her an orgasm with just his tongue just yet, he circled her soaked entrance with two fingers and pushed them in. Remembering how much she liked it when he curled his fingers, he did it at each thrust.

By this time, Regina was panting. For a first time, he was eating her out quite well she thought. She was rocking her hips against his face "Hmm, yes, just like that. Suck on it, Henry." She groaned when he did, knowing she couldn't cry out because of that damn secretary. Henry finally found how to hit that spot she loved with each thrust of his fingers. He tried his best to suck on her clit, occasionally flicking his tongue against it.

When he thought he was going to have to stop because his fingers tongue were straining, he felt her walls starting to clench. "Fuck, Henry, harder..." She moaned and he'd be damned if he didn't find one last dose of adrenaline to give her what she needed. She bit her palm again to keep from crying out and he felt her walls clench forcefully as she came hard all over his chin and hands. He licked her clean and moved back up to kiss her.

Regina tasted herself as promised and kissed him back eagerly. She then pushed him back on the couch, remembering he didn't get the chance to come earlier because of the interruption and found herself on top of Henry. She slid off the couch on her knees, gripped the waistband on his pants and boxers and pulled when he lifted his hips. She then pushed his thighs apart, gripped is small erection and wrapped her lips around the tip before he could understand what was happening. He moaned at the new sensation and involutarily pushed his hips against her face. She grasped his hips with one hand to steady him, the other at the base of his penis and sucked. Henry moaned again, louder this time, and she looked at him to shush him. That was the wrong thing to do because he had never seen something hotter than his mother on her knees sucking his dick with her head bobbing up and down and looking at him.

Seeing his penis was not yet at its full length as he was still young, she figured she could take it all in her mouth and that's what she did as she massaged his balls with her other hand.

Henry was in heaven. He had always wondered how that would feel and he was not disappointed. That's why he found himself close to coming in no time, his hand in her hair, not pushing her head, just holding it. "Mom, I'm gonna come." He warned and came even quicklier when that only made her sucking him harder and faster. He moaned as he watched her swallow each spurt of hot liquid.

Feeling utterly satisfied, Henry pulled up his pants and boxers and laid down on the couch. Regina found Henry fast asleep on her couch as she finished cleaning up. She sighed, feeling guilty for finding that less and less hard to do.

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_ That's it for Chapter 6. Next update may take a little more time as I have no idea what's gonna happen between now and the breaking of the curse. Yeah, I know, I should have planned it better before posting it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note :**_ I'm _really_ sorry for the delay, I had a hectic week and no inspiration. We're nearing the end of the story I think, a few more chapters and it'll be over. Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews and the support. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Regina's last 'sex attack' as Henry liked to call it. She was avoiding him, avoiding thinking of him, avoiding touching him and she was damn good at it. Too good for Henry's taste. Once he's had his mother's mouth on his cock, his own hand was not nearly as satisfactory as it once was. He wanted to provoke another attack but after the lashing he received last time, he knew it would be even worse if he did it again. But he didn't regret last time, he couldn't get the picture of her blood red lips sliding up and down his dick, or the way she licked the remnants of his sperm on her lips after. Great, he was hard again, and his mother surely won't touch him if she's not having one of her 'episodes' as she liked to call it. He preferred not to ask her if she would do it, because he knew the subject embarrassed her to no end.

He sighed and tried to stroke himself, thinking about their last encounter and about how her walls would feel around him. How tight and warm and wet she would be. He came a few minutes later with the less satisfying orgasm he ever had. Once you've tasted – no pun intended – the real thing, the thoughts only were just not enough. He also wondered if she wanted him outside of her attacks because sometimes, she would have that look in her eyes when she looked at him, or how she would act during her attacks like she let go a little because she knew she had the excuse of the curse. He then fell asleep, wondering how he was going to figure out if she really wanted him or not.

The next morning, he still had no clue about how he was going to do that so he asked one of his new friends during recess. "How do you know if a girl is attracted to you without asking her?"

"Wooo, little Henry finally has a girl in sight! Who is it?" Matthew asked. Henry asked him because he was in the next grade and was that guy who seemed to always have a girlfriend.

"I don't really wanna tell right now. But serisouly, how do you know?"

"Ok, ok, keep it a secret if you want, but I'll find out. Anyway, if you wanna know without asking her, the best solution is to date another girl."

"What? How is that supposed to help?" Henry asked confused.

"To make her jealous, idiot!" The bell rang and all the kids went back to class but Henry paid no attention to the rest of his classes. At the end of the day, he decided to follow the advice he received and asked Ava on a "date" or the closest thing to it for a 13 year-old.

The next Saturday, Henry was coming home from his "date" with Ava. She was taking him home since her father had taken them to the movies. He had to fight tooth and nail against Regina for her to agree to this. He had won when he told her he would ask Emma if she didn't say yes and Regina knew that if he did that, Emma would ask why she didn't let him.

As Ava was starting to leave, Henry tugged on her wrist and kissed her, knowing full well that his mother was probably watching them. They stood kissing in front of Regina's door for a few seconds before Henry pulled back and Ava walked back to her father's car.

Henry knew his plan had worked when the door opened before he even had the chance to look for his key and an Evil Queen looking Regina waited for him inside.

Though it was his plan, he wasn't expecting her to look so furious and to be honest, she scared him a little. He swallowed audibly and came in, wincing as she slammed the door behind him. "What the hell were you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Kissing her?" He knew that was a bad idea but he had to push her to her limits.

"I know you were kissing her, I saw you! What were you thinking? Do you know who this girl is?" _Not me_, she never said.

"Ava?" Playing dumb was apparently a bad idea as he saw the fury in her eyes.

"She's a thief! She's not right for you. I should have let that little harlot die of a sugar coma in that fucking sticky sweet house!"

He knew it was bad because she hardly ever swore - outside of their little sessions, that is_. Gotcha. Now she just needs a little push. _"Mom, I'm not gonna marry her, I was just having fun. Maybe it's time for me to have a girlfriend."

"Absolutely not! You're _mine_!" It was the last thing she said before losing all sense of self control, letting almost willingly the curse take over her. She gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked him toward her in a possessive kiss, forcing her tongue down his throat. She then pulled him by his shirt up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, she started sucking and biting on his neck, leaving marks, claiming him not once thinking about the consequences. Henry knew that his favorite grey and red scarf was in his future but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Regina almost ripped his t-shirt trying to get it off of him. It had been a month and lately it had been harder and harder not to think about Henry because she was just _so_ horny. All this pent up sexual frustration led her to this moment. She took off the rest of his clothes and hers as fast as humanly possible before shoving him on the bed.

Henry saw his mother's naked body for the first time and if he wasn't at his hardest then, he sure as hell was now. "So sexy..." He thought out loud before she joined him on the bed. That's when his brain finally caught up and he realised he had stayed passive all this time. She was hovering above him so he leant up and kissed his way down her neck -not leaving marks because she would definitely kill him- to her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

She moaned and started grinding her soaking wet center on his shaft. One month with no sex was enough foreplay for Regina so she grasped his erection and let it to her entrance where it slid in effortlessly. "Ahhhh, yes..." She started rolling her hips.

Henry couldn't believe how good that felt. Imagining the feeling and living it were to extremely different things. She was even tighter than he thought, he finally understood what the big deal was about and wished it would never stop. That's when he realised he was already embarrassingly close to coming.

Unaware of Henry's struggle, Regina moved her body up down instead of rolling her hips, her hands finding leverage on his chest. She moved faster and faster, impaling herself on his cock, her breasts bouncing freely. She felt him move his hips in rythm with her and his hands move to her nipples "Fuck Henry, yes!"

Henry quickly regretted to put his hands on her breasts because he came inside her pussy less than a minute later. "I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to." He told her, embarrassed.

She ignored his apology and move up his body, her knees on either side of his head and descended her cunt on his mouth. Reassured that she wasn't mad, he gripped her thighs and stuck out his tongue, lapping her wetness then wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. "Hmmm, Henry that feels so good." She rocked her hips against his mouth and moaned loudly. He discovered that Regina was actually loud in bed and that made him harden again.

As Regina was nearing the edge, Henry pressed two fingers inside her. "Fuck, Henry don't stop!" Soon enough, Regina came screaming Henry's name, her juices covering his face. Thank god, they didn't have any close neighbours.

Regina collapsed next to him, panting. Henry, having recovered and hardened fully again, got on top of her. "Let me fuck you?" He asked.

Aroused again by his words, Regina answered quickly, "Gods, yes." She spread her thighs silently telling him he'd better get on with it and fast. He lost no time and positioned himself between her legs, sliding his cock into her once more. "Mom, that's so good. You're so tight and wet." He was never getting enough of this feeling.

As soon as he was into, Regina found her energy again and moved her hips in tandem with his. She gripped his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She only released him when she was too breathless to continue.

Henry then sat up and palmed her breasts as he sped up his thrusts but hold back a little, afraid to hurt her. "Yes, Henry, fuck me harder. Give me all you got!" _She asked for it_, he thought and pounded into her as hard as he could, so hard that the the bed was slamming into the wall at each thrust. This only made her moaned louder, arousing him even more. He was going to come again so he slid one of his hands down her body to clit and rubbed fast. "Fuck, yes, don't stop Henry, please don't stop!" She came a moment later, with a loud cry, together with a grunting Henry.

After collapsing on top of her, Henry rolled to her side and cradled her into his arms before they both drifted to sleep, Henry knowing he had the answer to his question.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note :**_ Hey guys! I'm _sorry_ for the ridiculous amount of time since the last update. And I'm also sorry to tell you this is the last chapter. I'm back to college now and you know how it is, I don't really have time anymore to write but maybe I'll be back with one-shots next holidays. Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read and make up with my erratic posting. It was a fun story to write. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**The Love Curse**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Three months after their little encounter, it was Regina's week again to have Henry. During this week, Regina noticed a few changes in Henry's behavior. She recalled his mischievous behavior previous to that fateful date – and what came after that date, god, that was good... She also noticed that the more she thought of it, the less the thought of letting her son fuck her hard and fast was disgusting and the more it was arousing and she found that she didn't quite minded if she couldn't find a cure for her curse today. Or tomorrow. Or next month.

It was nice having someone who she didn't have to seduce, who she already knew loved her (True Love, no less) and who was fighting so hard for her, to please her in every way. Yes, not only the sex had been great – she couldn't help but be amazed at how good he had been for his first time and how she would shape him into being the perfect lover for her – but now he was also trying to seduce her. He would try to act more like an adult, trying to cook for her sometimes and asking her about her day, massaging her feet after a long day in heels and especially not pushing her to have sex. What he didn't know of course, was that she secretly craved those times when he would just provoke one of her episodes so she could feel less guilty about wanting to jump his bones. Silly child thought she didn't know about that. What he didn't know either was that she now had a much better control over the curse, and that she half let it take over her when he tricked her.

Lately, Henry had been thinking about his and his mom's situation. Sure, he could always find ways to make the curse act for him. But the little act he put on with Ava taught him three things. The first, that his mother was way more jealous that he ever thought she would be and that had to mean something, right? The second, that he didn't ever want to have sex with anyone but his mom because the third was that he had loved every second of it and couldn't wait to do it again.

So it made him think of a few things. Sooner or later she would find a way to break her curse and after that, she would never touch him again and would have a lot of time to think about what they had done and she would probably be disgusted by both of them. And that just could not happen. He also thought that should the curse break, she would eventually start dating someone and the thought of anyone else but him touching her, kissing her, holding her, well, all in all, loving her and him just watching from afar made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to be the one to hold her after a bad day, to kiss her every morning after waking up to her and the only one to ever make love to her again. So he decided to try and seduce her the old fashioned way. By being nice to her. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that sooner.

So now, here they were sitting on the couch, absent mindly watching TV. Regina had been gardening all day and she was now complaining about her sore back from bending over her flowers. In reality she was used to it, tending to her prize winning garden for three decades, her back was more than used to it. What it wasn't used to, however, was the lack of sex, she always had someone to take care of her when she was horny in the past. And now, Regina had reached her limit. Her pussy needed attention and thankfully, seduction was an art she had mastered very long ago. Where did Henry think he learned to be that manipulative? She wore it like a second skin.

Henry, oblivious to her little plan, knew how to take a hint though, so he started gently rubbing her shoulders. Knowing she was going to get was she wanted, Regina settled more comfortably on the couch and turned her back fully to him. He started applying more pressure on her shoulders and neck and rubbing his thumbs in circles. She sighed with pleasure. He wanted to hear more.

"Maybe you should lie down so I can give you a proper massage?" He asked almost shyly. Where was the self confidence he showed before? She wondered.

"Ok. But, well, if you want to give me a full massage, maybe we should go to my room because this is a decorating couch, not a comfortable couch."

"Umm, yeah, okay." He was a little hesitant because, though he wanted to give her time, after feeling what sex felt like just to not be able to do it again and watching his fantasy every day but just out of his reach was downright torture. Being a gentleman is damn hard.

So they moved upstairs to Regina's bedroom. He watched her as she went into her bathroom for a second before coming out with a bottle. He would have guessed it was massage oil if she hadn't been taking out her shirt just after, leaving her in a entirely too sexy red lace bra, but all the blood left his brain to his crotch. Fortunately, he had become a master at thinking about horrible things to keep from getting a hard on every time he saw a glimpse of her cleavage or when she bent over to pick somthing up.

Regina finally settled on her stomach on the bed, putting the oil bottle on the nightstand. After snapping out of his thoughts, Henry remembered he had a mother to please. He settled on the bed, next to her, not thinking she would allow him to settle on her ass. He didn't think he could handle it yet anyway. He squirted a good amount of oil on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them. He then carefully started massaging the tense knots of her shoulders and neck again, which made her realease a light moan.

Encouraged by the sound, Henry started rubbing a little lower, between her shoulder blades but then her bra came in the way. He tried to work around it but it ended up awkward. Sensing this, Regina moved her arms around and unclasped it before taking it all the way off and throwing it somewhere on the bed, Henry watching the entire scene with a gaping mouth. He finally resumed his massage after hearing her clearing her throat and freed of the restraint, he rubbed deeply her entire back. She was now moaning louder and more often, guiding him with her low sexy voice and carefully picked words, "Lower", "Harder", "Hmm, yes just like that baby", "You're so good at that, you really have magical hands". He wondered briefly if she was doing it on purpose.

The truth was, she wasn't. He really was excellent with his hands and she was forgetting about her little scheme and really enjoying what he was doing to her. But it was still at the back of her time because each time he reached so low he was touching the waistband of her pants or each time he touched her on the sides and barely brushed her breasts made her a little wetter.

After a few minutes of pure ecstasy, Regina needed more. "Henry, you're so good at that, would you mind doing my legs too?" She asked half moaning.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Now she was testing his limits and he didn't how much more he could handle.

He let her take off her pants and just sat there, drinking in the mouth watering sight of his mother in the matching red lace thong, her shapely thighs, perfectly curved and round ass, smooth naked back all shiny because of the oil. She laid back down on the bed and he touched with a tentative hand the soft skin of her creamy thighs, feeling a shiver run under his fingertips. He took more oil and started rubbing her thighs with a firmer hand after being instructed to. He begrudgingly descended to her calves, her ankles, her feet before going back to her thighs.

She parted her legs to allow him to massage her inner thighs and moaned loudly as he did so. He couldn't help but look at her lace covered center, and spotted a dark spot in the middle. He realised the massage he as giving her was making wet. This time, no amount of images of beaten puppies and the Blue Fairy having a threesome with Rumplestiltskin and Whale could keep his penis from standing to attention. He was now mentally patting himself on the back for deciding not to sit on his mother's enticing backside.

But now it was as if his hands had a mind of their own, slowly inching higher and higher on Regina's inner thighs, getting closer and closer to where she apparently wanted to be touched but just as he was about to brush against her soaked panties he chickened out and started rubbing the back of her thighs again.

He had been so close to give her what she wanted, she was sure he was going to touch her and she barely suppressed a whine and she felt his hands move from where she wanted him. Not one to be detered by that, though she instructed him breathily: "Higher."

What? He was at the very top top her thighs how could he go higher, he was just below her... Wait, no surely he heard wrong, she didn't actually just ask him to massage her _there_. When she started pushing her ass up, he knew he didn't misunderstand. He slowly moved his hands of the firm curve of her ass, feeling his erection strain in his pants as he massaged his favorite part of her body. "Ohhh, yes, that feels so good..." she breathed as she pushed her bottom in his hands.

He knew now where this was going and squeezed the oily flesh roughly. She moaned loudly. He continued to massage her ass and slowly inched closed to that line between her ass cheeks sliding his fingers underneath the fabric of her thong, lightly brushed her tighter hole before moving the the round flesh of her ass again. A few moments later, her brushed that zone again and then adventured lower moving his fingers over her drenched entrance.

Knowing he finally took the hint, Regina sighed with the relief that she was finally going to get that release she had been craving for the past twenty minutes. She pushed her cunt on his fingers so the tip would slip in. Now certain that it was what she wanted, Henry lost no time slipping two fingers in easily and slowly pumping. "Hmm, that's it baby, more..."

That's what did it. He then proceeded to divest himself of all of his clothes and his mother of her thong before flipping her over and sliding his fingers back in.

Loving the sudden change of pace, Regina happily gripped his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss, all lips and tongue fighting for dominance. After pulling away to breathe, Henry attacked her neck with his lips and teeth, soothing the bites with his tongue while Regina gripped his dick and started pumping "Hmm, mom..." How he had missed the feeling of her hand on him.

She was rocking her hips against his hand as he started licking and sucking on her nipples. "God, Henry yes." She grasped the back of his neck with her free hand, holding him there.

"Mom, I need you..." Henry groaned.

His words aroused her even more. Her little boy needed her and she was not going to disappoint him. She pushed him on the shoulder and swung her leg over him, effectively straddling him before roughly impaling herself on his throbbing cock. To his surprise though, she then turned around, showing him her back before starting bouncing on his cock. He immediately fell in love with that position. The sight of his cock entering her over and over and her bouncing ass cheeks brought closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck, mom, you're so hot!" He reached out to squeeze her ass again, he was never going to get tired of doing that.

After a moment, though, the position became tiring for Regina. So she stopped moving up and down and reached behind her to take his hand. She pulled on it, silently asking him to sit up. She then moved on her knees, her back still facing him and he quickly understood what she wanted. He positioned himself on his knees behind her and entered her once again. Regina then rested on her elbows, leaving just her ass in the air as he pounded with more force into her.

He defintely liked to hear and watch his hips slam into her ass, reddening it a little. He knew she also liked it too because she was almost constantly moaning now. "Spank me." She ordered.

He had thought about it but he didn't know if she would like it so he kept from doing it. As soon as the words left her mouth though, he didn't hesitate for a second before smacking his hand on her backside. "Fuck, Henry, YES! Harder!" He brought his hand down again, harder than before, definitely reddening the flesh there. He then reached around and rubbed fast circles on her clit."God, Henry I'm so close. Fuck me harder!" Then again, Henry had been trying his best to hold back for moment now. "Come for me mom, come hard all over my cock."

And she did. Her walls spasmed wildly and she gushed hot liquid on his dick, feeling him fill her with his come and hearing him grunt "Mom!" before they both collapsed on the bed.

They didn't rest for long as black smoke seeped out of Regina's nostrils and mouth.

"Mom! What's happening? Are you okay?" Henry asked worried, not having a clue as to what to do.

After the smoke evaporated, Regina stayed silent under Henry's worried gaze. After a moment she spoke, "Henry... We just broke the curse." She almost whispered afraid of what was going to happen now.

"What? How?" He asked still dumbfounded.

She hesitated bu knew she had to tell him the truth eventually. She sighed and sat up, taking his hands in hers, "You know how we had to do that each time the curse took over me?" He nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "You know we _only_ did it when the curse took over me?" He nodded again, knowing what she meant now. "Well, this time it didn't. I was not affected by the curse when I chose to have sex with you. That was the key to break the curse, to take control over it before it takes control over me and choose sleep with you because of my desires and not because I'm 'forced'." She said, looking at the sheets, not daring to look him in the eye.

A smile took over his face. "So you chose it? You chose me?" He asked hopeful. She subtly nodded and he took her chin and raised it. He looked in her in the eyes, and engulfed her in a hug she couldn't help but return, relieved that he wasn't disgusted by her. He then pulled back and kissed her slowly and lovingly, not like their other kisses full of lust and need. They continued for what felt like an eternity before they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. "Maybe we could continue this, then? I know it has to stay secret and I know it'll have to end and it won't be easy but, maybe we can enjoy this a bit more? You're worth all the risks, mom, I love you."

She hesitated, this could destroy their relationship, and she wouldn't even think about what would happen if someone discovered their little secret. But, in the end she decided it was worth it. He was worth it. She nodded. "I love you too, Henry. Okay, let's try."

**The End.**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_ That's it for this story, guys. Sorry, I know the ending is a bit rushed but it's like 3am here. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
